Seven Minutes
by Ms. Chloe River Oswald
Summary: Dramione one shot. A fun little game of seven minutes in heaven is always nice, right? (Post war. I might make this into a full, multiple chapter story.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So when I started writing this, I was just fooling around and was going to make this a dramione one shot, but I came up with a post war background story to go with it, and I am thinking this I could make it several chapters, and this scene could be in one of them. Please review and tell me if it's any good, and if you would like me to write the full story.**

As she closed the door behind her, he suddenly shoved her against the door and his lips came crashing down on hers. She instinctively put her hands up to push him back, but after a moment she relaxed and put her hands against his chest as he kissed her harder. He put his hands on her waist and she leaned into him more. She ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips, beckoning for entrance, a request which he quickly granted. They fought for dominance, although he quickly won.

"Oh-Hermione…" exhaled in a low, husky voice, almost moaning against her lips. She pulled back for a moment in shock.

"You said my name." she said as she stared into his deep gray eyes.

"Yeah, so…" he said, the confusion spreading across his face.

"You have never called me by my first name before. You always referred to me a 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'" she pointed out.

"Do you want me to call you 'Granger' again?" he asked, not seeing her point.

"No, of course not. I like hearing my name from you." She said as a smile creeped onto her lips.

"Well then Hermione, I should tell you the truth. I have always fancied you, even when we were little. The teasing was really just to get your attention."

"You know there were better, nicer ways you could have gotten my attention." She scolded him.

"Well honestly, I just wasn't brave enough to say how I felt. And my friends always kept pushing me to tease you." He said in a guilty tone.

"Well I appreciate that you finally admitted it. And actually I think it's kind of cute that you were intimidated of me." She said and giggled a bit.

"Don't get all cocky now. I said I fancied you. I still fancy you but I can leave that in the past if you want." He said only half sarcastically.

"And all this coming from Mr. Ego Maniac." She laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Know-It-All" he said with a devilish smirk, as he leaned back in to kiss her. This time she didn't have any instinct to hold back. She pushed herself towards him as his hands traveled up and down her waist. He licked to seam of her lips and she granted him entrance just as his hands began to slide up her shirt.

"Draco…" she exhaled in a sultry tone. '

He smirked against her lips, he loved the way she said his name, and the fact that he could provoke that kind of reaction from her.

She ran her hands through his platinum hair, which was even softer than she imagined. She tugged at the hem of his shirt. He smirked slightly and leaned back for a moment so he could slide it off. She continuously gazed at him, surprised by how well toned he was.

"Like what you see, 'Mione?" he joked. She laughed and pulled him closer. He reached up her shirt and began to feel her breasts. She pushed him back for a moment so she could slide her shirt off. His eyes widened as he looked down at her black lace bra.

"Like what you see, Draco?" she laughed, in an attempt to mimic him.

"Very much. Who knew little 'Mione could be so sexy!" he said with a smirk. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. As she deepened the kiss, she braced herself against the wall, held him really tight and wrapped her legs around him, straddling his hips. He made a sound she had never heard from him before, sort of a deep growl of satisfaction.

"Your seven minutes are up now!" they heard as the door suddenly opened. Startled, they both jumped back and frantically began to search the dark closet for their shirts.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Ginny said, about to burst out into a fit of laughter.


	2. Authors Note! Please Read! Important!

_**AN: Thank you guys all so much for all the favorites and reviews on this story. I can't believe I got so many positive responses in so few days! XD I just wanted to let you know that I have decided I will make this into a big story, and that you should expect to see chapter 1 be uploaded this weekend or early next week. (Sorry I can't do it this week, I have a research project due this Friday and I'm behind, sorry) But I will have it up by early next week (definitely by Wednesday), pinky promise XD! If I don't, feel free to yell at me in a review of this story, lol. I have two ideas for the title of it, tell me which one you like better, and I'll announce it in another chapter/authors note of this story. My ideas for the titles are: "Eight Years, Seven Minutes" and "It Began in Seven Minutes"**_

 _ **Once again thank you all for your support of this story, and I can't wait to start writing it for you all XD!**_


	3. One More Authors Note! Big Announcement!

AN: Ok people! Yay its almost time! I am at my cousins party right now, and I just finished writing the first chapter of "It Began in Seven Mi utes!" (in my notebook though) omg im so excited! As soon as I get home I will type it up (don't worry im fast at typing) and I will have it uploaded by tonight! Yayyyyyy im so happy!

I know you all are probably sick of all my authors notes but I just wanted to let you know they the wait is nearly over! Yay! I hope you like it!


End file.
